(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a commutator adapted for use in alternators of cars, more particularly to a commutator, the components of which are secured in an improved manner to increase the structural strength thereof so as to enhance various effects thereof.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
With reference to FIG. 1, components and parts of a conventional car alternator mainly include a heat dissipating plate, a base plate, terminals, and diodes. The diodes provided on the body of the heat dissipating plate are in direct contact with the body. The terminals have conductive plates that are integrally bent and extending therefrom and that are soldered to the diodes for electrical conduction. However, in actual use, the conventional commutator heat dissipating structure has the following disadvantages:
1. The terminals are secured using screws or by press fastening. However, as the screws may easily loosen when shaken, the terminals may displace to affect smooth operation of the alternator. PA0 2. The expansion cooling and heat transfer extension areas of the cooling fins are small and unable to achieve satisfactory heat dissipation. PA0 3. In order to achieve insulation, securing posts used to secure the heating dissipating plate and the base plate are generally formed from plastic material and are vulnerable to breaking at the joints when subjected to a shear force, which may cause the heat dissipating plate to become detached from the base plate. PA0 4. In general after the diodes are secured in the heat dissipating plate, they are directly protected by a top cover, however, chips inside the diodes are fragile and edges thereof may easily break, which will affect the commutation effect of the diodes. PA0 1. For manufacturers, faulty products due to bad structural design can be avoided. The present invention helps speed up production to meet customers' demands and to enhance market competitiveness. PA0 2. For customers, the present invention provides a practical commutator with good adaptability. Besides, they need not worry about faulty products or stock. PA0 3. For end users, the present invention does not require frequent replacement, maintenance or repair. Costs can therefore be reduced.